


Nervous Tick

by Laurincia



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, And all your other gang related shit, Drugs, Gangs, Gay helpless nerds that don't know how to deal with feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Laurincia
Summary: Everyone had that thing that they do when nervous, like bouncing a leg, playing with hair or hands, but Jack has trained himself to be a statue. Unreadable. But there's one determined to try.





	Nervous Tick

**Author's Note:**

> Oops here I go starting another fucking fic  
> Uhhh summary is prone to change

His guys had always criticized him for choosing to live in a shit and shady apartment complex when he’s really loaded, but Jack finds it a good change of pace. Their secret little bunker is fancy enough and he spends enough time in there melting his brain and planning out various missions. The complex wasn’t entirely small, but not too large. From what little he’s seen of the neighbors on the top and bottom floor, they’re not complete assholes. They’re respectable, following the silent rule of “you don’t bother me, I don’t bother you.” But for the longest time, the apartment next to his on the second floor had been empty. It was the only one that still was in nearly the entire neighborhood. Jack never bothered to learn the entire history, but there had been a murder there a long time ago. No one rented it out, until today. A small moving truck and a tan Audi was in the parking lot. Three workers carrying boxes and furniture went up the stairs and into the apartment next to Jack’s. He sighed and closed the door. 

  


He ignored the constant noise outside his door and focused on finishing a heist plan for the next day, running through stolen blueprints and positions. According to a source, there was a rather valuable item in one of the safe boxes. He looked up from his laptop and groaned, rubbing his eyes. There were two knocks on his door. Jack closed his laptop before standing up and stood up off the chair, taking the time to stretch and pop a couple joints before opening the door. An unfamiliar face. The stranger seemed to be taken aback by Jack’s undoubtedly horrendous appearance, with heavy bags under his eyes and a look that could kill a statue. 

“H-hey, I’m your new neighbor, I’m Jordan,” the man introduced himself with a small smile and an outstretched hand.  _ Burn scars.  _

Jack forced himself to look a little less murderous and accepted the handshake. “Jack. What brings you here?” 

“It’s closer to my workplace.” Jordan’s hands fell to his stomach and he started fidgeting with his fingers, rubbing and picking at the scarred skin. 

Jack opened the door more and shifted into a more relaxed position, showing interest. “Really? What do you do?” 

Jordan opened his mouth but paused as one of the movers asked where he wanted a box. Jordan gave a quick response before turning his attention back to Jack. “I’m an engineer.”  _ Slight accent, southern, probably Texan.  _ “What do you do?”

“I’m a gang leader,” Jack deadpanned. 

Jordan cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. Jack chuckled and said he was joking before Jordan could think about it any further and quickly said that he was a manager in a small grocery store nearby, but the glint in Jordan’s eye still remained. 

Jordan joined Jack in the laugh for a few seconds. “Well, I should get going, I can feel my couch calling for my ass. See you around!” Jordan grinned. He waved a goodbye before disappearing out of sight. Jack didn’t even realize the moving company had left. He closed and locked the door before muttering out a curse. Barely three minutes of human interaction that wasn’t his crew and he was already fucked. Shaking his head to get rid of the stray thoughts rattling around in his brain, he went back into his office and continued the planning. Hopefully, Jordan didn’t take the gang boss thing too seriously. It was stupid to make a joke out of it. 

  


Jack couldn’t sleep that night. He didn’t know if it was out of anticipation for the heist coming up or if it was because Jordan’s voice playing on a loop in his head. Regardless, he changed out of his two-day-old shirt and sweats into something fresh, gathered up all the necessities - which was just primarily his laptop - and made his way to work, making sure to take the long way and loop around the grocery store he said he worked at, just in case. Something just told him that Jordan wasn’t any ordinary engineer. 

  


“What took you so long?” Ryad asked as Jack opened the passenger side door to his car. 

“I took the scenic route.” 

“Never thought you would be the type to stop and smell the roses,” Ryad muttered and started the drive.

“Just thought a change of pace would be nice.”

Ryad hummed. “How’s planning?”

“Tiring. Brain hurts. For all we know, that ‘valuable’ could just be a piece of shit,” Jack sighed, leaning back against the seat. 

“Still, doesn’t hurt to try.” 

  


Ryad pulled into James’ driveway and parked the car, and Jack got out, walking up to the front steps of James’ disgustingly elegant house and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a smiling Julien saying a quick greeting before moving aside to let the two in. 

“Is everyone here?” Jack asked. 

“Everyone but Taina. Said something about taking care of her brother,” Elias responded. 

“That’s fine, someone just fill her in whenever she decides to arrive.” Jack stifled a yawn and made his way down to the basement with everyone following behind him and started setting up in the heist room, plugging his laptop into the projector and waiting for everyone to take their respective seats. 

“Alright motherfuckers,” Jack started. “As you may or may not already know, we have received a tip from someone saying there is a valuable item in the broadway bank.” Jack paused to pull up a copy of the bank blueprints on his laptop and drew red circles on the board. “These are all the entrances and exits. The one by the bathrooms is the least inconspicuous but the break room is also there.” He capped the red marker and picked up the green one, circling more points and crossing out some others. “These are cameras, alarms and the panic buttons. Chul, you’ll be in charge of those, we’ll need at least five minutes to get in, get what we need, and haul ass out,” Jack explained, glancing over to the Korean sitting next to Elias. 

Chul nodded and started scribbling notes on his little notepad in front of him. 

Capping the marker, Jack picked up the purple one and filled in dots on three points on the whiteboard and wrote a ‘B’ over the one behind the tellers, an ‘S’ over the center, and ‘R’ by the one closest to the main entrance. “Elias, James, Julien, those are your positions. Keep civilians in check and make sure no one escapes or presses any shiny red buttons. Dominic, you stay with them and wander around, be intimidating.” 

The four all nodded. 

“Taina and I will be handling the safe box, when we’re done, haul ass out to Ryad and get the fuck outta there. Any questions?” Jack clapped his hands together and looked around the room. No one said anything and Jack continued on. 

“The back door’s most likely going to be locked but we can take care of that no problem. First thing’s first, clear out the break room and restrooms to make sure no one there can escape or call the cops, and funnel them out to the lobby. I don’t care if they’re shitting, get them out of there. Gunmen, lock the other doors then take your positions. While that’s happening, Dominic, round everyone up at one point to make crowd control easier. We’ll swipe a key, get into the vault, and smooth sailing from there. Elias, feel free to take some cash once every single person is rounded up.” Jack paused once more. 

No one spoke up so he continued.

“When we all get back into the truck, Chul’s gonna have to take out all the traffic cams in the area in a random pattern and direction so the cops won’t have a definitive trail. We get to the warehouse, quickly gear down and get into seperate cars going in different directions and meet back here. If no one has any questions, then this concludes the briefing. Take some time to relax, get a good night’s sleep, and prepare your shit.”

  


* * *

  


Jack decided to take the time to restock his food supply after the brief, telling Ryad to drop him off at one of the gas stations near the grocery store Jack claimed he worked at and gathered what he needed. The walk from the store to the apartments wasn’t too long, only averaging around seven minutes depending on how fast he walked. As he got back to the apartment, what he suspected to be Jordan’s car wasn’t parked in the spot that it was yesterday. Not paying much mind to it, he turned up the stairs and into his apartment. 

  


Hours have passed and the sun had disappeared from the sky. The muffled shuffles and thumps from the people living below him signaled that they were home. While most people would be taking the time to unwind, shower and eat if they haven’t, Jack was busy running and rerunning through his plans for the heist tomorrow. They would meet up at the warehouse at three, drive over to the bank, and all should be smooth sailing from there. Getting up from his desk, he made his way into the kitchen, glancing at the clock. Ten thirty. He’s been sitting at his desk for nearly six hours since he got home. Jack groaned and rolled his shoulders as he opened the freezer door, picking up the near empty box of pizza rolls. Dumping the contents of the box out onto a small plate and into the microwave, Jack turned on the microwave and turned back to the refrigerator, taking out a bottle of cheap beer. Watching as the timer counted down, Jack yawned, rubbing his eyes. He stopped the microwave could stop and beep obnoxiously and opened the door, taking out the plate of formerly frozen cancer, ripped off the bottle cap to his beer, and headed straight for the door. 

  


He leaned onto the railing and watched the cars drive past the complex with the beer in hand and plate of pizza rolls balanced on top of the railing. The tan Audi had been returned to its parking space along with the other various cars that belonged to the seven other people in the complex. 

A door opened and he heard his name being called. Jack turned his head and spotted Jordan walking towards him in a loose white t-shirt, gray sweats and bunny slippers.

“Did I wake you up?” Jack asked.

Smiling, Jordan shook his head. "Couldn’t sleep. Heard some noises and decided to come and investigate,” Jordan said, taking a spot next to Jack and leaned against the railing on his forearms. 

“Sleep is a foreign word, I prefer staying up until I pass out,” Jack chuckled. “Pizza roll?” He pushed the plate closer to Jordan. 

Jordan muttered out a thanks and popped one into his mouth as Jack took a sip from his beer. “Sleep has been getting harder and harder to come by. At least the neighborhood’s quiet. Peaceful too.” Jordan sighed and looked up into the blank sky. “I miss being able to see the stars.” He started rubbing the scarred skin over his hands again. 

“Yeah. Who knows, maybe we’ll have holograms projecting them on the sky one day.” 

“Still, nothing beats the real deal.”

Jack chuckled. “That’s true. Don’t think we’ll ever see the stars from here though.”  

Jordan started running his nail over the back of his hand. “They’re still there, just far away. We’ll see them again someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love me please I'll try to update within reasonable times  
> https://ko-fi.com/laurincia


End file.
